I hate to love you
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Draco screws up, and how will he repair his latest mistake? Dramione Fic.


_Dramione Fic. _

_Don't complain about grammar, I'm Norwegian. _

"Hermione, love. I'm sorry. I know what I did wasn't clever. Please,pet. I'm really sorry." Draco begged to the brown haired witch.

"No, you k....KISSED that....thing...You KISSED Astoria Greengrass." Hermione said, more like spat in hate for both the blond wizard infront of her and and the slut of a witch with the name Greengrass.

"I didn't mean to, I was...just...it was only lust, so damn lust. I'm REALLY sorry, Hermione. I really am. I shouldn't have done it, I should have treated YOU better. Damn it girl, it was a mistake. Understand!" Draco almost yelled to the beauty that had caught his heart so badly.

"Draco, you expect me to UNDERSTAND? You kissed her, how can I know that it ain't the last time you do it." Hermione said, feeling clear tears building up.

"Cause I don't wanna hurt you, baby. I love you. I just...." he trailed of, not knowing how to save himself this time.

"You said it all before, Draco. You say it everytime, every damn time you screw up, you say exactly the same. It won't help this time." she said, grabbing the stable of books on the little table beside of her and turned to leave the classroom that they've been hiding their love in for months.

"Baby, please. I'm truly sorry, I really am." he said, jogging after her her, grabbing her shoulders, carefully though. Before Hermione got to think, Draco kissed her, soft and caring. Just how she loved it. She couldn't help it, and kissed back. Draco, still kissing her, took her books out of her small hands, throwing them on the floor.

Draco took her hands in his, dragged her closer to his body, loving the taste of her. Everything about her.

But suddenly Hermione broke the kiss, looking on him, first with almost horrored eyes, but they was quickly replaced by angry eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" she yelled, and he knew that he, once again had screwed up.

"HOW can you do that? Believing that a kiss will make everything better. It WON'T!" she yelled, slapping his pale cheek, before turning around, marching to the door.

She turned her head, looking on him with angry and upset eyes, full of clear tears. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, running out, shutting the door with one large bang.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. He'd done it again, screwing up. So badly.

He saw down on the floor, where Hermione's book laid strewn. On the top it was a open book, a diary? Draco walked closer to the book, and saw that it indeed was a diary. Hermione's diary.

The side that was open had the words; _I hate to love you, It hurts to love you. It hurt to have to hate you, only cause I'm a 'mudblood'. I hate to love you so much, Draco Malfoy. _

Draco knew that Hermione would never want him to read the book, and he wouldn't either. Even though he wanted.

But know he knew how to show her that he loved her, and only her.

-----!!!-----

Draco walked down the way to the great hall. He knew that was where Hermione would go. To her house, her friends. Her friends that cared deeply, so deeply about her, but didn't love her as much as he did.

He walked in, looking around. First on his own house. He felt like gagging when he saw Astoria Greengrass. It wasn't that she was ugly or something. Cause, annoyingly, she wasn't. But it was the fact that he'd kissed with her, even though he loved Hermione, hermione Granger.

Then his eyes turned to the Gryffindor table, looking for the woman in his life. Finally his eyes landed on Hermione.

"Hermione Granger!" he said with a high firm voice, and the witch looked on him. All the hate that her eyes had, got replaced by utter confusion.

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean about you!" he said, still in his high firm voice. He glanced around in the hall. People was confused and curious. He knew that the slytherins, as well as EVERYONE else in the room thought that he'd really tell her to go to hell. Even the teachers, all of them exept the Headmaster, Dumbledore. He had one of his grins on. One of those grins that crept Draco out.

"Hermione Granger..." he started, his voice now full of warmth. "I can't live without you, I can't think of anything else than you. I feel like killing myself whenever I screw up, hurting you..." he continued, and Hermione got up from her seat.

"Astoria never meant anything to me. She's one of those slut..." he said, and heard Astoria gasp highly. "Just as almost every pureblood girl in slytherin..." he continued, and every girl in slytherin gasped. Some of them ran out, both hurt and angry. One of those was, of course, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione started walking up to the blond boy, smiling slightly.

"Hermione Granger, I don't just care for you, or somthing like that. I'll do EVERYTHING to make you safe and happy. I bloody LOVE you!" he said, and she smiled, thankfully.

"I love you too, Draco." she said, kissing him, and the whole hall started cheering and clapping for the couple.

The End.....

please review.


End file.
